That's night I can't sleep
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Konya mo nemurenai SasuNaru Version,'Naru, tolong aku..'/ 'Aku menyesal'/ "si-siapa disana?"/ "aku tak akan melepasmu lagi, dobe"/ penasaran? oke ini sequel dari that's night i can't sleepnya sasu naru, so yang udah baca sok atuh dibaca lagi sequelnya... lets enjoy it minna
1. Chapter 1

**~Konya Mo Nemurenai~**

**::SasuNaru Version::**

Rated:

T+, M

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto,

Length:

Oneshoot

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Konya Mo Nemurenai by Yamamoto Kotetsuko

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, , dll….

Author hanya meminjam sedikit banyak (?) dari alur cerita komik yang udah bikin ane nyesek diawal…hehehe

**That's night I can't sleep**

_'Aku ingin punya pacar….'_ gumamnya sambil menatap ke layar ponsel flip miliknya, sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia hanya menatap sedih ke layar ponsel flip miliknya. Sesekali ia tekan tombol yang terletak di tengah-tengah ponsel itu. Layar pun menyala. Namun, ia masih menatapnya dengan sendu. Kenapa?

Satu, ia tak mendapat email satu pun di ponselnya.

Dua, hanya email dari ayahnya yang mengisi ponselnya.

Tiga, ia hanya ingin memiliki email dari seseorang selain ayahnya.

'Seseorang' dalam hal ini adalah satu orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Namun sayang, ia sangat sulit menemukan seseorang yang ia harapkan.

_'Apa aku harus mengikuti pencarian pasangan online?' _pikirnya.

Ia menimang-nimang sejenak pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya.

_'Ok, akan ku coba~_' ujarnya semangat.

Ia pun mulai mengutak atik ponselnya, membuka situs cari jodoh di internet, kemudian mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang lajang yang tengah mencari jodoh.

"Ok, tinggal menunggu balasan~ semangat ttebayo!" serunya sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

**~SN~**

Setelah 10 hari terlewati, akhirnya hari dimana ia akan bertemu pasangan onlinenya tiba. Tepat dihari ke 3 ia mendaftar di situs jodoh online yang diberi nama "Rabu-Rabu Couple ", dan memposting sesuatu—yang entah apa itu disana—akhirnya ada seseorang yang menanggapi postingannya tersebut. Ya, seseorang yang akan ia ajak untuk melakukan pertemuan hari ini.

"Apakah hari ini aku terlihat sempurna?" ia bergumam sambil melirik penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Sesekali membenarkan celana selututnya yang ia rasa sedikit mengkerut, melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, nampak gugup dan gelisah. Ia menanti seseorang yang beberapa hari yang lalu membalas obrolannya di situs cari jodoh yang ia kunjungi. Ia merasa beruntung karena orang itu mau menerimanya yang mengalami orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, yah katakanlah ia seorang gay atau penyuka sesama jenis.

"Haa~ masih setengah jam lagi~" keluhnya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, ia datang ketempat pertemuan dengan orang itu lebih cepat satu jam dari jadwal yang dijanjikan.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggunya di kursi itu," ia melangkah menuju kearah kursi panjang yang terletak tepat didepan air mancur. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi itu sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya, menikmati pemandangan dimana orang-orang berjalan santai entah itu bersama pasangan mereka ataupun sambil membawa sang binatang peliharaan berjalan-jalan.

"Permisi apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan matanya menikmati pemandangan sekeliling. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok pria bersurai coklat dengan poni samping yang hanya memperlihatkan sebelah matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Naruto—pemuda manis itu cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sosok pria tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aa… i—iiya, saya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto," seketika itu juga ia berdiri, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ha ha ha~ tidak usah sampai seperti itu Naru-chan~" ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"E—eh?" Naruto yang mendapati dirinya dipanggil dengan sufiks'chan' itu sedikit salah tingkah.

Pipi tembam miliknya merona, ketika ia ditatap dengan tatapan seduktif dari pria yang baru saja ia temui.

Tak lama dengan acara perkenalan diri secara langsung itu, mereka—ah, lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang menyapa Naruto menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa 'dag dig dug'. Maklumlah, ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

'Berhenti berdetak jantung bodoh!' umpatnya seraya menremas baju dibagian dadanya. Tak hanya itu, pipi tembam berwarna tan itu merona hebat. Membuat sosok bersurai pirang itu nampak sangat manis.

**~SN~**

"Ngghhh…." Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya kedua matanya, kepalanya pusing serta tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah wajahnya, mengusap pelan matanya yang terasa silau akibat cahaya. Ia kembali mengerang dengan lemah.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto.." sebuah suara menghampiri telinganya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu, dan apa yang ia temukan membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Baguslah, akhirnya pekerjaanku akan semakin mudah dan menyenangkan, hehe~" pria itu menatap kearahnya dengan seringai yang terlihat err mesum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya ngeri begitu melihat gerar gerik pemuda yang perlahan menaiki ranjang sambil melepas beberapa kancing kemeja dari tempatnya.

Melihat Naruto yang saat ini menatap penuh kengerian kepadanya, membuat ia semakin menyeringai. Ia perlahan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sambil sesekali ia meraba kaki tan Naruto yang tak lagi terbalut celana jeans miliknya yang entah kemana.

"Jangan sentuh!" serunya ngeri melihat pria bersurai coklat itu meraba kakinya dan sesekali menjilatinya.

Merasakan keadaan yang buruk, dengan cepat ia menendang kearah si pria. Hingga membuat pria itu terjungkal. Kesempatan ini diambil olehnya, dengan segera ia berdiri dari ranjang yang berwarna mencolok itu. Tapi sayangnya, kekuatannya masih lemah akibat pengaruh obat. Ia hampir terjatuh tapi dengan segera ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat.

Dan sayangnya lagi, pria itu telah bangkit dari jatuhnya dan segera menghampirinya yang tersandar di dinding. Pria itu memerangkap tubuh kecil Naruto. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi pria itu menaik turunkan tangannya di batang kemaluan milik Naruto, yang sontak membuat Naruto melenguh pelan merasa nikmat di bagian itunya. Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan membuat Naruto semakin menempel ke dinding dan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang sangat seksi.

"Hmm~ lihat, kau nakal Naru…" bisik pria itu sambil menggigiti cuping telinga Naruto. Tangannya yang terus mengocok batang kejantanan Naruto dipercepatnya, hingga cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari sana, disertai lenguhan keras dari Naruto.

"Hmm? Kau semakin menggoda Naru, nah bagaimana kalau kita melangkah ke acara inti saja hmm?" ujar pria itu sambil mengoleskan oil di belahan pantat Naruto.

"Tidak, jangan! Hiks," tolaknya ngeri. Namun mau bagaimana juga melawan? Ingat tubuhnya masih dikuasai pengaruh obat serta keadaan yang baru saja melakukan klimaks

"Ayolah, bitch ini akan terasa menye—"

"Kuso!"

"—nangkan? Huh?" pria itu nampak sangat terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna biru gelap menyembul diantara selangkangan Naruto. Tak kalah terkejut dengan pria itu, Naruto pun membelalak lebar ketika mendapati 'sesuatu' yang menyembul itu kini perlahan-lahan keluar.

"AAA!" pekikknya hingga terjatuh ketika mendapati sesosok mahkluk tampan (?) keluar dari balik dinding.

"Khe!" umpat sosok itu ketika setengah badannya saja yang baru bisa keluar dari dinding itu.

"K—Kau! Ba-bagimana kau bisa keluar dari sana?!" pria itu melihat sosok bersurai biru gelap dengan horror. Ia melangkah mundur.

"Hoe! Bagaimana ini? jangan-jangan dia?" pertanyaan dari rekan se-timnya itu tak mampu si pria jawab.

"Se—sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" ajak rekannya itu. si pria menatap Naruto dan sosok itu bergantian, kemudian bergidik ngeri. Ia mengambil pakaian miliknya yang tercecer diruangan itu, kemudian berlari pergi mengikuti langkah temannya.

"Che, Pengecut!" decih sosok bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Ka—kau, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto yang bergetar dengan ketakutannya.

Sosok yang telah berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari tembok itu menatap Naruto. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Che, ternyata yang memanggilku cuma bocah!" ujarnya masih memandang Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat tatapan datar dari makhluk yang tak dikenal itu berkata,"Jawab, siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa keluar dari tembok?" ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa gemetar ditubuhnya.

"Pakai celanamu dobe, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ia malah melempar celana pendek Naruto tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau!" geram Naruto. Mereka hanya saling bertatap-tatapan dalam beberapa detik.

"Aku demon, dan kau yang memanggilku kesini dengan cairan sperma yang menyemprot tepat dilingkaran dinding itu," Naruto kaget ketika si demon itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya.

"De—demon?!" teriaknya tak percaya.

"Hn," ujarnya singkat. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Demon yang paling terkuat."

"Haaa?" kadar shock dalam dirinya bertambah.

"Dan aku berbaik hati memberimu 3 kesempatan, ucapkan 3 permohonanmu padaku dan akan kukabulkan," lanjutnya.

Naruto nampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini, ia hanya memandang Sasuke sang 'demon' dengan tatapan melongo. Keterkejutannya membuat dirinya seperti orang ling-lung.

_'Oh, God! Apa-apaan semua ini?'_ pekiknya dalam hati.

**~SN~**

Didalam rumah kecil milik Naruto.

Sasuke duduk tepat menghadap kearah Naruto.

"Lalu, apa permohonan pertamamu dobe?" ujarnya santai.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, dasar teme!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Hn," jawabnya sangat singkat.

"Apakah kau benar demon? Demon yang memiliki tanduk, berperangai jahat itu?" tanya memastikan sekian kalinya.

"Hn," hanya ditanggapi dengan dua buah kata itu oleh sang demon.

"Katakan apa permohonanmu dobe?" ditatapnya datar sosok pirang dihadapannya.

"Bisakah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu permohonan pertamamu?" terdapat sedikit kernyitan didahi sang demon begitu mendengar permohonan yang ia kategorikan sebagai permohonan 'tak masuk akal' selama kehidupannya sebagai seorang demon.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat, senyum diwajahnya terlihat.

"Baiklah, permohonan pertamamu kukabulkan," ujar sang demon.

**KRUYUUK~~**

Suara perut menginterupsi kegiatan negosiasi mereka.

"Sebentar, akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kita makan, tunggu disini ok?" Naruto berlalu dengan senyum riang yang senatiasa menempel diwajahnya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke.

**~SN~**

"Seminggu ini apa kau tidak lelah terus berdiam diri dikamar ini, teme?" Naruto meletakkan tas selempangnya pada meja diruang tamu rumah kecil miliknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang masih tengah asyik bergulat dengan komik milik Naruto.

"Haaa, sesekali keluarlah teme, matahari tak akan begitu mudah membakarmu kan?" ujar Naruto yang mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya.

"Hn, malas," jawabnya masih asyik dengan komik itu.

"Ya, sudahlah, " ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Hoi, Dobe, apa kau sudah menentukan permohonan ke 2 dan ke-3 mu?" ditutupnya komik itu, kemudian ia terbang kearah Naruto.

"…Nnn, Belum," ujarnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan kedua manic biru langit miliknya. "Apa kau bosan teme? Makanya kau ingin cepat-cepat mengabulkan permohonanku?" Sasuke balik menatap indahnya manic mata milik si pirang. Entah mengapa, setiap ia menatap manic mata itu, ia seolah tersedot untuk lebih dalam memasukinya.

"Hn," ia terbang ke sisi lain Naruto.

"Aa, begitu ya?" ujar Naruto yang terdengar sedikit sedih (?)

"Aku keluar sebentar," ujar Sasuke yang sudah membuka jendela rumah kecil itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, sedikit terdengar cemas.

"Hanya mencari berkeliling," balasnya. "Ok," dan Sasuke pun terbang keluar dari rumah kecil milik Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian lagi di rumah kecil miliknya.

**.**

Sementara itu…

"Chikuso!" ujar pemuda bersurai merah marun dengan lingar mata berwarna hitam. Ia meremukkan gelas yang berada ditangannya. Tatapan matanya nyalang, begitu melihat apa yang ada di bola Kristal dihadapannya.

"Chikuso!" umpatnya kesal.

_'Awas kau jalang!'_ batinya geram, kesal, dan marah menjadi satu.

_'Tunggu saja kedatanganku!'_

.

Syunggg~

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menggigil.

Begitu juga dengan tubuh milik Sasuke.

'Ada apa ya?/ che' ujar keduanya dalam batin.

**~SN~**.

"Menyingkir dari tunanganku!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai merah marun. Ia menudingkan telunjuknya kearah Naruto yang tengah membantu Sasuke memakai baju.

"Eh?" ujarnya bingung menatap mahkluk bersurai merah dengan mata seperti panda yang tengah melayang-layang dihadapannya, di tambah tatapan yang tak bersahabat darinya.

"Kubilang menyingkir dari sana, bocah duren!" teriaknya garang.

"Ck! Berisik!" ujar pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu acuh tak acuh.

.

Bingung? Mari kita flashback kejadian sebelumnya….

.

"Teme, apa kau tidak bosan memakai pakain itu terus?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hn," jawabnya tak terlalu memperdulikan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti teme, pakaianmu itu merusak mata indahku!" ujarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan tan didadanya.

Sasuke memandang sebentar kearah Naruto kemudian beralih lagi menuju komik ditangannya.

"Teme!" Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap acuh Sasuke mengambil bantal duduk didekatnya kemudian melemparkannya kearah si demon bersurai pantat ayam itu.

"Cih! Meleset!" ujarnya ketika bantal berwarna orange kusam itu melesat melewati si demon, dan sama sekali tak menyentuh si demon sedikitpun.

"Baka," ujarnya datar masih tetep asyik membaca komik di tangannya.

"Urgghhh!" gerama Naruto. Ia berdiri menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemari tua.

"Cepat lepas pakaianmu teme!"

"Huh?" melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto—tepatnya kearah tangan tan yang meremat pakaian berwarna gelap itu.

"Teme lepas! Atau aku yang akan melepas dengan paksa!" Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke. Diambilnya komik ditangan putih pucat itu kemudian meletakkannya dengan sembarang diatas meja.

"Cih," Sasuke menatap tak suka kearah Naruto.

"A—apa-apaan tatapanmu itu huh? kau pikir aku takut heh?" menggedikkan bahunya tak memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau lepas atau aku yang lepas huh?" ujarnya lagi bersiap mengambil posisi untuk melepas pakaian yang selalu dikenakan oleh si demon.

"Hn," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

Si pirang nampak kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Baik, biar aku yang melepaskan pakaianmu itu teme," ia menyampirkan pakaian yang berada ditangannya kearah bahu. Ia mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain tak mempedulikan Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan tangan tan terjulur ingin menggapai.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi gebarakan yang keras dari arah jendela rumah kecil itu.

.

"Emm, apa kau teman dari si teme ini?" tunjuk Naruto kearah Sasuke.

"Ralat! Bukan teman tapi tunangan bodoh!" seru si merah marun dihadapannya.

"Hn," dengusan kecil dari Sasuke yang sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi kadar aura 'panas' yang terjadi.

Nyuutt~

Mendengar kata 'tunangan' yang keluar dari si merah marun itu membuat Naruto terlihat sedikit 'tak nyaman'.

"A—ahha ha ha~ tunangan ya," ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak mengalami kegatalan oleh biang keringat, ulat bulu, atau apapun faktor yang dapat menyebabkan terjadinya ke'gatalan'.

"Psstt, teme! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya calon tunangan sih?!" bisik Naruto ke pada Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggapan tak berarti dari si demon pantat ayam.

**PLETAK!**

"auw! Apa yang kau lakukan dobe!" bentak Sasuke yang merasa sakit akan jitakan 'cinta' dari si pirang.

"Seriuslah sedikit bodoh!" balas Naruto tak kalah kesal dengan Sasuke. Yare~yare keadaan terbalik rupanya.

"Cih!"

"Apa tujuanmu Gaara?" akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu si demon pantat ayam itu mengatakan hal yang benar. (hoi hoi apa maksudnya itu thor?)

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu kembali, kau tau kan pertunangan kita akan segera dilaksanakan, dan juga itachi-nii sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu Sasuke-dono," ujar si demon merah marun atau yang dipanggil Gaara oleh si demon pantat ayam.

"Tak perlu menjemputku, aku akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugasku disini,"

Mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, membuat Gaara menatap Naruto dengan geram.

"Kau! Bocah pirang bodoh!" Naruto berjengit ketika ia dituding oleh Gaara.

"Ha—hai?" jawabnya pelan.

"Cepat ajukan permohonanmu yang tersisa!" Gaara menantap nyalang kearah Naruto.

"E—eto, ujar Naruto tergagap," ia melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang hanya diam memandang kearahnya.

'Teme lakukan sesuatu!' ujar pikirannya, berharap si demon pantat ayam itu mendengarnya.

"Cepat ucapkan atau akan kuberi kau sedikit pelajaran berharga agar tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu orang lain!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia mengucapkan mantra kemudian ia dan Naruto menghilang tepat didepan mata Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke yang belum siap menerima hal yang terjadi hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Melihat kekiri dan kanan, namun yang ia temukan hanya kekosongan. Dimana si pirang? Dan dimana si bocah mirip rakun itu?

"Cih, sial!"

.

"HUWAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!" Gaara hanya menatap sengit kearah Naruto yang tengah memeluk erat puncak dari menara tertinggi di kotanya.

"Jadi? Kau takut pirang?" ujar Gaara mencemooh.

"Cepat turunkan aku, merah brengsek!" teriaknya tak terima diperlakuakan seperti ini.

"Cepat katakan permohonanmu pada Sasuke-dono, atau aku ak—"

"Hentikan permainanmu Gaara!" Sasuke terbang melayang tepat disebelah Gaara. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"Sa—Sasuke dono!" pekik Gaara terkejut mendapati calon tunangannya berada disebelahnya.

"Lepaskan bocah pirang itu, Gaara!" tunjukknya pada si pirang—Naruto.

"Teme.. hiks, tolong aku…" ia terisak, antara takut dan juga kesal.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia mengucapkan permohonan yang tersisa pada anda Sasuke dono," ujar Gaara keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Hiks…. Teme…" isakan Naruto semakin terdengar, kedua tangannya mulai berekeringat, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa lebih lama berada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Teme, aku belum mau mati… hiks…" ujarnya menatap memohon kearah Sasuke.

"Grrr…." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tengah tersiksa seperti itu merasa sangat kesal.

"Cepat lepaskan dia, atau aku sendiri yang akan memaksa melepaskannya Gaara?!" ada nada mengintimidasi dari setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh dirinya.

"Ti—tidak mau!" walau sedikit merasa takut akan aura yang Sasuke keluarkan. Namun, Gaara masih tetap tidak mau membebaskan Naruto.

"LEP—"

"KYAAA!" teriak Naruto yang sudah tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya diatas menara itu.

"Chk! Dobe!" Sasuke meluncur dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto.

Gaara tertegun melihat bagaimana sang demon terkuat dari bangsawan uchiha itu mengerahkan kekuatannya demi menolong seorang manusia.

"….."

**BYURRRR!**

.

"..i… hoi! Dobe! Dobe!"

"Nggg… huk, uhuk… uhuk… Hoek!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan Sasuke dihadapannya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hidung berwarna tan dan putih itu bersentuhan, dan sedikit lagi mereka akan—STOP belum saatnya.

"Te.. me?" ujar Naruto ling lung.

"Che!" Sasuke menjauh dari arah Naruto. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kearah samping.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"AAHHH! SI MERAH SIALAN ITU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU!" pekiknya ketika ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

**PLAKK**

"Urusee yo baka!"

"Sialan kau teme! Sakit tau!" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Naruto.

"Eeh?" Naruto bingung mendapati sebuah tangan putih pucat terulur kearahnya.

"Cepat bangun, kita pulang," ujar si demon pantat ayam singkat.

"Hai!" ia menerima uluran tangan putih pucat itu, dengan sangat bahagia.

.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi melukai majikan ku Gaara," Sasuke membelakangi demon bersurai merah marun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ta—tapi kau ha—"

"Sampai aku tahu kau mencelakai si dobe itu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, lebih parah dari apa yang kau lakukan pada si dobe," bisiknya mengintimidasi. Seketika itu juga tubuh Gaara bergetar.

.

"Nee, teme,"

"Hn," Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke sambil membawakan pakaian kering untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedingingan?"

Sasuke menatap sekilas Naruto," Hn,"

"Aku membawakanmu pakaian, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu yang basah, teme," Naruto menyerahkan pakaian yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang lama terdiam sambil menatap pakaian yang diberikan Naruto, akhirnya mengambil pemberian itu dan mulai memakainya tepat didepan Naruto.

"Huwaaa! Teme, ganti di kamar mandi sana! Kau merusak kesucian mataku!" Naruto menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan.

Sasuke nampak senang melihat reaksi dari manusia pirang dihadapannya itu. Ia menyeringai berniat menjahili manusia 'unik' itu.

"Ma—mau apa kau teme?!" pekik horror Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke yang mendekati dirinya dan bukan menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"Hn?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian yang terlihat err mesum?

"Hiyaaa! Jangan mendekat, pakai bajumu baka! Kau benar-benar merusak kesuc—"

BRUG

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengomel dobe? Telingaku yang sensitive ini terasa sakit mendengar suara merdumu itu," Sasuke menindih Naruto. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto diatas sofa coklat itu.

"… ughh, jangan dekat-dekat denganku teme!" jerit Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kh…." Sasuke menyeringai lebar saat ini. '_Sangat menyenangkan menjahili bocah yang satu ini,'_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata mu dobe," bisik Sasuke yang terdengar seduktif.

"Me—menyingkir dari atasku teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, hm?" dijilatnya cuping telinga Naruto.

"Nghhh~" lenguhan indah keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

_'Apa ini? rasanya sungguh menyenangkan_,' batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau takut padaku dobe?" bisiknya seduktif sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Naruto.

"Ngghhh~ Ba—baka!" pekiknya yang terdengar menikmati.

"Benarkah?" bisiknya, secara perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas mulai menjalari tubuh tan Naruto. Perlahan mulai dari belahan dada Naruto hingga turun ke perut tannya.

"Ngggghhh… te—teme…" wajah manis itu kini semakin memerah, ada rasa geli dan nikmat ketika tangan putih milik Sasuke menjalari tubuhnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang awalnya hanya ingin menjahili majikannya yang cerewet itu entah mengapa kini tengah menikmati kegiatan tanpa rencananya itu.

"Umm… ngghhh… ughhh~" geliat Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan kenikmatan dari demon pantat ayam itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyentuhmu disini hum?" Sasuke kemudian mengecup leher jenjang milik Naruto, sebelum menghirup dengan puas wangi ditubuh si pirang. Dengan lidahnya ia menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh tan si pirang.

Dan, tanpa ada perlawanan, tanpa ada permintaan, semuanya terjadi. Dua pasang tubuh beda warna itu menggeliat dahsyat diatas sofa berukuran mini, menimbulkan derit dan decitan dari sofa yang bergesekan dengan dua tubuh maupun dengan lantai dibawahnya. Ya, kegiatan panas antara manusia dan sang demon. Tak tahu siapa yang memulai kegiatan panas itu dan tanpa mereka sadari, sekarang mereka telah terikat satu sama lain.

**~SN~**

"…." Naruto berjalan tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berjalan dihadapannya hanya diam saja.

"….." Naruto mengambil tas selempang miliknya. Berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hoi, tangkap!" Sasuke melempar sebuah kalung prisma kearah Naruto.

"Apa ini?" ujar Naruto bingung. Ditatapnya kalung itu. kalung sewarna bola matanya.

"Untukmu, kemarin maaf…" ujar Sasuke cepat. Naruto hanya bengong mendengarnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya kini mulai memanas.

"…. Emm, aku berangkat," ia kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Tak seperti biasa, hari ini rumah itu terkesan sedikit 'kaku', terlebih setelah kejadian beberapa detik itu.

**BLAM**

Pintu rumah itu tertutup. Dan kini hanya ada Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan komik-komik milik Naruto.

.

Lima hari setelah kejadian tak terduga itu, suasana di rumah kecil Naruto masih terasa 'kaku'.

Sasuke yang sibuk dengan komiknya—ini hal biasa.

Naruto yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya—ini hal yang tak biasa.

Sejak kapan, si bod—ups maaf—Naruto sibuk dengan urusan yang berkaitan dengan tugas kuliah? Tak mungkin, ia paling tak bisa diandalkan jika itu berkaitan dnegan tugas 'belajar' kecuali jika itu tugas proyek atau praktik, itu masih mending, tapi kalau tugasnya mengurus puluhan tumpukan paper kuliah? Hell no, itu tak mungkin akan ia lakukan.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang si pirang itu tengah terlihat sibuk dengan paper-paper di kamarnya. Entah ia sengaja menyibukkan diri atau benar-benar sibuk. Yang pasti itu bukan urusan author.

**~SN~**

"Surat?" ujarnya. Ia membolak-balikkan surat dengan amplop putih tanpa nama itu. penasaran? Tentu saja.

"Dari siapa ya?" Naruto membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isi didalamnya.

_"Temui aku di taman jam 1 siang ini"_

"Eh?" Naruto nampak berpikir. Ia mengira-ngira siapa kiranya yang mengirim surat itu kepadanya.

"Naru! Ayo cepat kelas sudah dimulai!" teriak kiba memanggil namanya.

.

"Kau?!" pekik Naruto kaget.

"Kau si merah sialan yang menjatuhkan aku dari menara itu kan?!" tudingnya kearah Gaara.

"Bukan aku yang menjatuhkanmu bodoh! Itu karena tanganmu yang licin!" tak terima dituding seperti itu Gaara nampak kesal dan balik memarahi si pirang.

"Cih, tapi karena kau aku jadi mendapat pengalaman terburuk di masa mudaku, rakun bodoh!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Sialan! Kau yang salah bocah pirang buluk!"

"Kau rakun brengsek!"

" Kau pirang!"

" Kau!"

"Kau!"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hoshh…. Hosh… itu salahmu rakun.."

"Hosh… hoshh… bukan aku pirang,"

"Ck, sudah cukup hentikan. Aku kemari bukan karena ingin mengajakmu berkelahi." Gaara bersidekap.

"Lalu, apa maumu huh?" jawab Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau segera mengucapkan sisa permohonanmu pada Sasuke dono, "

"Apa mak—"

"Dengar dulu bocah pirang!"

" Che!" decih Naruto.

"Sasuke dono akan kehilangan kekuatannya jika ia terus berada di dunia ini. Bagi kami para demon, walaupun kami bisa hidup dengan kekal abadi tapi jika kami dijauhkan dari tempat sumber energi kami yang utama, maka kekuatan kami akan melemah. Kalian manusia tak akan tahu jika hal itu sangat beresiko bagi demon seperti kami. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke dono adalah salah satu demon terkuat di dunia kami. Dan jika kau menahan Sasuke dono semakin lama disini, aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dono ataupun pada duniamu. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi masih ada keluarga Sasuke dono yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya di sana. Apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan orang tua serta kakak dari Sasuke dono? Beliau sangat khawatir dengan kondisi dari Sasuke dono." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"….." Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Cepat putuskan pilihanmu, semakin cepat semakin baik,"

" apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku setelah ia datang ke kehidupanku?" lirih Naruto pelan. Hatinya kini terasa sakit.

" huh?" Gaara tak cukup jelas mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Kini tubuh pirang itu bergetar, "Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai, kau tak akan pernah merasa seperti apa yang aku rasakan, apa aku tak pantas merasa bahagia? Kenapa orang-orang begitu mudahnya merampas kebahagiaan dari hidupku? Khh…. Aku hanya ingin bahagia, hanya itu…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia menangis, untuk sekian kalinya.

"….." kali ini Gaara diam terpaku.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Aku ingin memikirkannya…" setelah mengucapkan itu ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam.

.

"_Sasuke dono akan kehilangan kekuatannya jika ia terus berada di dunia ini."_

_"Jika kau menahan Sasuke dono semakin lama disini, aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dono ataupun pada duniamu."_

_"Apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan orang tua serta kakak dari Sasuke dono? Beliau sangat khawatir dengan kondisi dari Sasuke dono."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala pirangnya. Ia bingung dan ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan keluarga Sasuke di dunia sana, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"Bisakah aku kembali melanjutkan hidupku tanpa kehadirannya?" lirihnya sambil memandang langit bertabur bintang diatasnya.

_"Pergi! Jangan sakiti anakku!"_

_"…hiks, maaf…"_

_"Aku tak butuh maafmu! Tinggalkan anakku!"_

_"Maaf… hiks… tolong maafkan aku…"_

_"Pergi! Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku!"_

_"Hiks…."_

_"Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depan anakku! Pergi! PERGII!"_

_"Ma—maafkan aku bibi"_

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri ingatannya.

"Ughh…." Ia mengerang sakit, meremas piama yang ia gunakan dibagian dada.

"Maafkan aku bibi…" lirihnya. Tanpa disadari air matanya pun jatuh.

_"Apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan orang tua serta kakak dari Sasuke dono? Beliau sangat khawatir dengan kondisi dari Sasuke dono."_

_'Sepertinya aku harus merelakanmu teme,' _batinnya lirih.

**~SN~**

"Nee, Teme…" ujar Naruto masih membelakangi tubuh Sasuke.

Ia menggenggam erat kalung yang pernah diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam yang kemudian ia hembuskan dengan terpaksa.

"Hn" ujar datar pemuda bersurai pantat ayam dibelakangnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan permohonan ke dua dan ketiga ku," masih dengan membelakangi tubuh tegap pemuda yang tak sengaja ia panggil ke dunianya.

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Pasalnya, si pirang itu baru dua hari yang lalu mengatakan akan memikirkan permohonannya selanjutnya, tapi hari ini mendadak ia dipanggil kesini, dan diminta untuk mengabulkan sisa dua permohonan yang tertinggal.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan demon uchiha itu.

Sasuke yang menatap langsung kearah Naruto merasa bahwa permohonan yang akan diucapkan olehnya itu adalah permohonan yang buruk. Itu karena, saat ini ia tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala si pirang. Hanya gelap yang ia lihat. Dan tatapan mata si pirang padanya berbeda dengan tatapan biasa yang ia terima. Ada kesedihan didalamnya.

"Permohonan ku yang kedua, kau, pulanglah keduniamu,' Sasukepun terkejut, sudah ia duga, permohonan yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto bukanlah permohonan yang bisa dikategorikan baik.

"Kau!" geramnya marah. Ya, sang demon yang paling kuat itu terlihat sangat marah. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan garang miliknya.

"Permohonan ketigaku, ketika kau kembali ke duniamu, lupakan semua hal tentangku, jangan pernah mengingatku, baik hal sekecil apapun itu, lupakan aku,"

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Ia hendak menuju kearah Naruto, tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia tahu, kali ini permohonan itu harus ia kabulkan. Tapi, ia tidak terima. Ia tahu, ketika memandang ke arah manic biru langit itu, tersembunyi beribu rasa sakit. Tapi mengapa? Jika ia merasa sakit, mengapa ia tetap meminta hal itu pada sang demon?

"Dan terima kasih teme, setidaknya aku bisa punya teman yang benar-benar bersamaku," ujarnya masih memandang Sasuke yang tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Sakit didadanya semakin menjadi, tapi ini harus ia lakukan, demi kebaikan semuanya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku kembalikan benda ini padamu, teme," ujarnya terdengar lirih. Ia mengalungkan kalung prisma yang berwarna sama dengan matanya ke leher Sasuke.

Sesak yang menghimpit semakin menjadi, tapi ia berusaha tetap tegar. Menahan rasa itu dengan kekuatannya.

"Maafkan aku teme…" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Tarik! Tarik kembali permohonanmu dobe!" geram Sasuke. Masih memandang tak terima kearah pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku ne, teme…" ujar Naruto tepat dihadapan wajah Sasuke. Ia, mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Perlahan dipejamkannya mata biru langitnya. Dan bertemulah dua buah bibir beda kepemilikan itu. bibir Naruto membentur pelan bibir sang demon. Hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari 0.5 detik. Tapi cukup untuk membuat sang demon terbelalak. Dapat ia rasakan ada rasa asin yang bercampur saat si pirang menciumnya.

Naruto, ia menangis.

"Hiduplah bahagia disana teme…" Naruto memundurkan langkahnya pelan, namun masih memandang wajah sang demon untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajah angkuh nan dingin yang akan ia rindukan. Wajah yang hanya akan bisa ia ingat di memori kepalanya, tanpa bisa menatapnya lagi seperti saat ini.

"Se—lamat tinggal Sasuke,… kh…" air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini mengalir. Membobol pertahanannya untuk tidak menangisi kepergian Sasuke, sang demon juga orang yang ia cintai.

"Dobe! Kubilang batalkan permohonanmu! Dengar! Aku tau kau terpaksa. Jadi cepat hentikan ini segera dobe!" raung Sasuke yang merasakan tubuhnya semakin kaku, dan perlahan memudar. Kakinya pun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Naruto! Kau! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu melakukan ini padaku! brengsek! Kau dengar itu dobe! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Nar—" hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Kini sang demon itu telah menghilang dari dunia ini. dan mungkin tak akan pernah lagi kembali. Karena permohonan sang majikan—Naruto.

Hanya serpihan debu yang berterbangan bersama angin.

Tak ada lagi sosok angkuh dan dingin itu.

Tak ada lagi sang demon dengan peliharaannya yang aneh.

Tak ada lagi suara baritone yang hangat itu.

Dan tak akan ada lagi, teman sekaligus orang yang ia cintai di dunia yang sama dengannya.

Setelah menghilangnya Sasuke, Naruto menangis meraung. Ia menggenggam erat rerumputan yang berada dibawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ingatan-ingatan mengenai pemuda itu berkelebat di kepalanya.

Bisakah ia hidup dengan normal lagi kini? Setelah ia mengirim kembali orang yang ia cintai ke dunianya? Setelah ia menghapus dirinya dari ingatan orang itu. Mampukah ia melangkah kedepan? Seperti sebelum ia mengenal sosok demon itu?

.

"Sasuke-sama!" pekik para pelayan istana demon ketika mendapati pangeran mereka jatuh tepat dihadapannya.

"Engg?" Sasuke melenguh pelan. Ia merasa sakit di bagian bokongnya. Ia nampak bingung. Pasalnya empat orang pelayang mengelilinginya saat ini.

"Sasuke –sama? apakah anda baik-baik saja?" ujar salah seorang pelayan padanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Anda jatuh begitu saja tepat dihadapan kami, Sasuke sama," jelas para pelayan.

_'Tadi aku melakukan apa ya?'_ batinnya heran.

"Teruskan kerja kalian, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil berdiri.

'Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, tapi apa? aku tidak bisa mengingat hal sebelumnya, ck!' umpatnya dalam hati, sambil memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Ck, merepotkan saja," ujarnya datar. Dan ia pun memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh lagi mengenai perasaannya yang masih ganjil. Ia melangkah menuju tempat istirahatnya.

**~SN~**

"Aku sudah memulangkan Sasuke ke dunianya," ujar Naruto datar pada sosok bersurai merah dihadapannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara menatap sekilas kearah Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi denganku, sebaiknya kau pergi, aku lelah ingin istirahat," ujar Naruto lemas.

"Haa~ baik, baik." Gaara memutar tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan rumah kecil kecil yang ditinggali oleh si pirang.

"Ahh, aku lupa memberitahumu, sesuatu," ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Naruto.

Gaara hanya ditatap dengan bosan oleh Naruto.

"Apakah Sasuke pernah menyentuhmu?" tanyanya penasaran. Naruto seketika terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Tidak," ungkapnya pada Gaara.

"Hmm… benarkah?" tanyanya lagi ingin memastikan.

"Kau tahu bukan, makanan demon sepertinya selain jiwa juga sperma dari pemuda virgin sepertiku, jadi ia tak menyentuhku sampai kepada apa yang pernah kau pikirkan," jelasnya malas. Ya setahunya makanan para demon itu hanya jiwa, tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, selain jiwa ia juga memakan sperma dari para mahkluk virgin baik itu wanita maupun pria.

"Hanya saja,… ah tidak, baiklah aku pergi, selamat tinggal," ia nampak berpikir sebentar berniat mengatakannya tapi, dirasa itu pun tidak perlu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

_'Sepertinya Sasuke tidak melakukannya yah, syukurlah kalau begitu.'_ Batin Gaara ketika terbang meninggalkan rumah kecil Naruto.

Kalian pasti penasaran mengapa Gaara bertanya seperti itu.

Dalam dunia demon mereka, jika seorang demon menandai orang yang akan ia jadikan pasangan, dalam hal ini telah berhubungan badan dengan si calon pasangan. Maka, akan tercipta sebuah tanda di paha dalam sebelah kiri untuk demon dari golongan biasa, sedangkan di paha dalam sebelah kanan untuk demon dari golongan bangsawan. Tanda mereka beraneka ragam bentuknya. Tapi, jika demon sudah menandai orang yang akan mereka jadikan pasangan, maka tanda itu memiliki pantangan. si pemilik tanda demon tidak boleh berhubungan badan dengan orang lain, dan jika ia melakukan hal itu, umurnya akan berkurang 10 tahun tiap kali ia berhubungan badan. Dan akan berujung pada kematian yang mengenaskan. Tubuh sang pemilik tanda akan mengering, yang terlihat hanyalah kulit terbalut tulang tanpa organ dalam. Ya, itu adalah resiko yang harus di tanggung oleh si pemilik tanda. Mengapa demikian? Walaupun mereka adalah demon, tapi mereka menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kesetiaan. Maka dari itu, tiap kali tanda itu mereka berikan, mereka akan menjaga pasangan mereka agar tidak mati mengerikan seperti itu.

Dan hal itulah yang tadinya ingin disampaikan oleh Gaara pada Naruto, tapi tidak jadi.

Sayangnya, tanda itu telah terukir cantik di tubuh Naruto. Bukan terletak dipaha bagian dalamnya, melainkan di dada kirinya. Dan hanya keluarga bangsawan terkuatlah yang bisa memberikan tanda itu. ya, keluarga demon berkasta bangsawan, Keluarga Uchiha. Kali ini, karena tanda yang diberikan oleh bangsawan terkuat, tanda itu pun memiliki resiko yang tinggi. Bukan 10 tahun umur yang akan menghilang jika ia bercinta dengan pemuda lainnya, tapi setengah dari umur ketika ia hiduplah yang akan menghilang. Jika, Naruto akan hidup hingga usia ke 70 tahun maka ia akan mati disaat berusia 35 tahun. Ya resiko yang sangat mengerikan.

**~SN~**

Beberapa minggu telah terlewati, semuanya nampak biasa-biasa saja. Baik itu kehidupan di dunia manusia atau di dunia demon. Semua nampak biasa. Tak ada satu halpun yang terasa aneh. Ya, tak ada. Sampai suatu hari, Gaara menemukan hal yang sempat ditakutiny, namun sekarang itu sudah terlambat. Bahkan sangat terlambat.

"Astaga!" pekik Gaara ngeri ketika ia di bola Kristal yang menampakkan tanda yang berada tepat di dada kiri Naruto, tanda yang ia kira tak akan terukir disana.

"Naruto, kau bohong padaku!" serunya marah.

"Bagaimana ini?!" serunya panik.

Di dalam bola Kristal itu ia melihat Naruto yang tengah bercinta dengan seorang pemuda.

Ia memekik ngeri ketika tubuh Naruto dan orang itu perlahan bersatu.

"Hentikan itu Naru! Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri bodoh!" serunya panic.

Tapi jarak antara dunianya dengan dunia Naruto sangatlah jauh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar teriakan panic milik Gaara?

.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Naru?" ujar pemuda itu lembut, sambil mengecup pelan punggung berwarna tan itu.

"Lakukan," pinta si pirang, ia hanya menatap dinding diatasnya dengan datar.

"Baiklah, tahanlah sebentar, ini akan terasa sakit," ujar pemuda itu menenangkan Naruto.

Dan pergumulun panas dua tubuh manusia itu terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara itu cukup untuk membuat jantung Gaara melompat.

Ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke!" pekikknya kaget. Iapun langsung berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hmm.. i—itu…" bingungnya saat ini.

_'Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Sasuke?!_' batinya kalut.

Sasuke nampak asyik memandangi bola Kristal itu. tatapannya terus focus pada kilasan kejadian yang terpampang disana.

**NYUTT~**

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya sakit. Seperti dicabik-cabik dengan pisau.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" seru Gaara ketika melihat Sasuke terhuyung hendak jatuh.

"Khh… dadaku sakit," ujarnya menahan rasa sakit yang kian parah.

Gaara yang tahu penyebabnya segera melempar bola Kristal itu ke sembarang arah, hingga pecah. Ia memapah tubuh Sasuke ke kursi terdekat. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Sasuke disana.

"Sasuke kau tidak baik-baik saja," ujarnya panic.

"Tidak..khh.. apa-apa Gaara, sebentar lagi akan hilang,"

_'Tidak mungkin Sasuke, itu tidak akan hilang. Karena dengan perlahan tanda yang kau berikan padanya semakin pudar dan itu memerlukan sekian persen dari tenagamu juga sas. Itu hanya akan hilang jika, orang yang kau berikan tanda mati, tapi…'_ batin demon bersurai merah itu.

"…ra…Gaara?!" Gaara tersentak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

**~SN~**

Tiga hari setelah hari dimana Gaara menemukan kenyataan pahit itu, ia berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa pergi ke dunia manusia secepatnya. Namun, dua hari ini ia telah gagal. Tak ada buku yang bisa membantunya untuk segera pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Arghh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" teriaknya frustasi. Buku- buku tercecer di dalam kamar miliknya.

"Bagaimana caranya agaraku bisa ke du—"

Ditatapnya sebuah buku lusuh bersampul biru.

"nia?" di ambilnya buku itu, dibacanya dengan teliti. Kemudian ia berlari keluar kamarnya, mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan agar ia bisa kembali ke dunia tempat si pirang bodoh saingannya berada.

_'Kau harus tetap hidup naru!'_ batinnya

.

**BRAK!**

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Terlihat Gaara datang dengan wajah kesal, marah, kecewa bercampur aduk.

"Kau bohong kan padaku saat itu? kenapa?!"

"…. Aku hanya ingin membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya,"

"Kau bodoh! Lalu sekarang apa yang kau dapat, huh?! kematian sebentar lagi membayangimu, bocah!"

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku tahu, seberapa lamapun aku hidup, aku tetaplah seoarang manusia yang bisa mati kapan saja,"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau tahu, ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama sepertimu. Tiap kau merasa sakit ia juga merasakannya!"

"Sebentar lagi sakit itu akan pergi, kau pun tahu, kematian sudah membayangiku, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu,"

"Kau! Kau memang manusia bodoh yang pernah kutemui!" air mata mulai menetes diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih,"

"…..khhh!"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"….."

"Apakah ia bahagia disana? Apakah… ia benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin ia bahagia huh! dia hanya diam, seperti orang linglung, berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang ia anggap penting tapi tak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berharap ia bahagia heh?"

"Hehehe~ aku yakin ia tidak akan merasa sepi lagi jika mendapatkan orang sepertimu disisinya, karena aku tahu kau perduli padanya,"

"Sok tahu sekali kau!"

"Ha ha ha… tapi itu memang benar," Naruto tersenyum kearah demon bersurai merah marun itu.

"Nee, Gaara. Aku rasa waktuku sudah dekat." Naruto memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Pandangannya mulai melemah. Nafasnya pun semakin berat.

"Apa maksudmu huh?! jangan bercanda! Kau tidak lucu sama sekali!" diguncangnya tubuh yang kini nampak mengerikan itu. Tubuh yang mengekerut hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Tidak… hanya saja aku merasakannnya… sebentar lagi…"

"Kau! Berhenti mengatakan hal yang bodoh!" dirematnya tangan keriput Naruto.

"Gaara… Arigatou…." Naruto menatap kearah Gaara. Ia tersenyum. Dan perlahan nafas yang tadinya begitu berat, kini tak terdengar lagi, jari-jari keriput milik Naruto tak lagi membalas rematan jari Gaara.

"Ho—hoi!" diguncangnya tubuh rapuh itu. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi keriput milik Naruto.

"…"

"Naruto! Bangun! Kurang ajar, jangan menipuku bodoh! Hoi!"

"…"

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara memecah keheningan di rumah kecil milik Naruto.

**~SN~**

**Ditempat lain…**

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pingsan di bawa menuju kamar miliknya.

"Ugh…." Erangnya begitu ia sadar.

"Dimana ini?" ia melihat kesekeliling, mendapati tak ada si bocah pirang itu ia mengernyit heran.

_'Ruangan ini? ini kamarku kan?'_ batinnya

"Sial! Kemana bocah pirang itu pergi huh!"

"Hoe dobe!" ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama si pirang. Berlari-larian di koridor istana. Membuat pelayang serta sang kakak yang melihatnya heran.

"Dobe!"

**~SN~**

Sasuke yang melihat Gaara melangkah lesu segera menghampirinya.

"Gaara!" panggil Sasuke yang seketika itu juga membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Khhh…." Air mata kembali menetes di wajahnya.

"Hoi, kau kenapa Gaara?!" Sasuke merasakan hal yang buruk saat ini.

"Sasuke dono, maaf…." Lirihnya tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang tak mengerti menjadi sangat bingung.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke dono… hiks.." hanya itu yang diucapkan Gaara, membuat Sasuke yang bingung menjadi tak tahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Jelaskan padaku!" bentaknya sambil mencengkeram lengan si demon bersurai merah marun itu..

"….." Gaara hanya diam.

"GAARA!"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku tak perlu maafmu! Katakan dimana si dobe itu huh?!"

"….."

"Jawab aku rakun!"

"Ia sudah mati…"

"Berani sekali kau membohongiku!"

"Jika kau tak percaya, akan ku tunjukkan. Ikuti aku," Sasuke mengikuti kemana langkah Gaara, mendadak perasaan buruk itu membuncah.

.

Disana, diatas ranjang di rumah kecil itu telah terbaring tubuh tanpa nyawa. Tubuh yang kini hanya tulang dibalut kulit. Keriput yang terpahat disana-sini. Surai yang dulunya masih berwarna kuning cerah kini telah memudar, berganti dengan warna putih, serta beberapa helai yang terlepas dari tempatnya.

Sasuke diam terpaku menatap sosok yang kini tak ia kenali. Sosok yang masih segar diingatannya.

Ia hanya memandang sosok itu dalam diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya bergerak menelisik tiap sudut di tubuh yang kini ia pandangi. Mencari detak kehidupan disana.

"Kenapa?" lirih Sasuke masih memandang sosok mayat dihadapannya. Tenang dalam tidur abadinya.

"Aku tak tahu jika ia telah kau tandai," ujar Gaara juga menatap kearah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"…" keheningan kembali melanda.

"Gaara. . ." perintahnya menyuruh Gaara keluar gari kamar itu.

"Tapi, sas…" tolaknya.

" .aku." tekannya dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Ba—baiklah," ia pun keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mayat Naruto.

.

Setelah memerintahkan Gaara keluar dari kamar Naruto. Ia mendekat kearah ranjang buluk dengan mayat Naruto diatasnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini."

"Apa untungnya bagimu huh?"

"Kau memang orang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal."

"Majikan terbodoh yang pernah kudapatkan."

"Kau…" setetes air mata jatuh menimpa tangan mayat Naruto.

"Beraninya kau membuat demon terkuat sepertiku menangis."

"Kau sudah sepantasnya dihukum, dobe."

"Kau membuat banyak kesalahan padaku sang demon terkuat."

"Kau membuatku merasa nyaman,"

"Kau membuatku merasakan bahagia,"

"Kau membuatku merasa sedih,"

"Kau membuatku merasa terluka,"

"Kau membuatku merasa lemah,"

"Kau membuatku mengerti artinya cinta,"

"Kau membuatku merasakan cinta,"

"Dan kini kau membuatku merasa kehilangan, kesalahan terakhirmu,"

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang demon terkuat sepertiku bisa terjebak olehmu?"

"Kau membuatku kembali ke dunia ku. Kau membuatku melupakanmu. Lalu setelah kau melakukan itu padaku, kini dengan mudahnya kau menghilang."

"Mengapa… mengapa kau tidak menungguku? Mengapa kau tidak mau bersamaku? Mengapa kau membuangku kembali keduniaku? Mengapa kau membuatku melupakanmu?"

"Tidakkah kau sakit melakukan itu padaku huh?"

"….."

"Nee, jawab aku dobe…khh…" dirematnya tangan dingin keriput itu dengan erat.

**.**

"Aku akan menghidupkanmu lagi. Apapun caranya."

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan hal ini padaku, tak akan pernah…."

**The End**

Te~hee maaf ya endingnya ngegantung nih hehehehehe…..

Fic ini udah lama ku buat Cuma gegara masalah ga bisa buka ffn selama 3 bulan, yah jadinya tertunda deh,, o ya fic fic lain yang masih gantung, secepatnya akan ku proses dan posting, jadi maaf menunggu yak, ku lagi strees ngurus proposal skripsi nih, mana form noken nya ku ga ketemu lagi, huweeee~ masak ga ikut n3 lagi tahun ini, , T.T

Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari ku ya, senang bertemu lagi minna, gomen ne, semangat nunggu fic yang lain yak…akan segera ku posting hehehe…. Hontou ni gomen nasai…


	2. Chapter 2: sequel 'I Find You, Dobe'

**SEQUEL **

**of**

**~Konya Mo Nemurenai~**

**::SasuNaru Version::**

Rated:

T+ aja dulu hehehe

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto,

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Konya Mo Nemurenai by Yamamoto Kotetsuko

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Mistery,

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, , dll….

NB: sooo~ ini sequelnya dari fic sebelumnya, selamat menikmati~

**That's night I can't sleep**

**~Sequel~**

"Sial!"

**PRANG!**

Tubuh yang masih berbalut kulit itu masih terlihat kaku. Terbaring diatas pembaringan beralaskan kain putih.

Dibawah pembaringan itu, terlihat beberapa buku serta botol-botol kecil berserakan. Pecah sebagian hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

Tak jauh dari tempat pembaringan itu, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dalam kuali besar.

Sesekali terlihat ia mengumpat. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu menunjukkan roman muka yang serius.

"Sial!"

"Sial!"

"SIAL!"

Sebuah benda berukuran sedang melayang membentur dinding. Menimbulkan suara yang memilukan pendengaran.

"Dobe…. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya lirih ditengah kehampaan.

"Apakah aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melihatmu?"

"Betapa kejamnya…."

"Naru…"

"Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu…"

"Kembalilah….Kembali…"

"Aku mohon…"

**S.N**

**Tahun 2070….**

Setengah abad lebih telah terlewati.

Sekian musim pun telah terlewati.

Namun, pencarian serta usahanya masih belum membuahkan hasil.

.

"Phuaaahhh~"

"Segar sekaliiii!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan tangan keatas.

"Tenang sedikit bisa tidak, bodoh?!" kesal sahabatnya.

Ia merenggut, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan,"Mana bisa aku santai Kiba, kalau aku akan berkunjung ke rumah lama orang tuaku dulu,"

"Haa… ya ya, terserahlah…" sahabatnya yang dipanggil kiba melangkah mendahuluinya.

"Ehh… tunggu kiba!" ia berlari kecil mengejar sang sahabat.

"Cepatlah bodoh!" tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau sahabatku yang paling jahat kiba!" teriaknya masih kesal karena tak terima ditinggal dibelakang begitu saja.

"Haaa…." Sang sahabat hanya memutar bola mata.

.

"Uwoooo~ jadi ini kediaman orang tuaku?!" ia terpesona dengan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Berhentilah berteriak bodoh! Dan cepat angkat kopermu!" suruh sang sahabat yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya di depan gerbang rumah.

"Yess! Sirr!" dengan menegakkan tubuhnya kearah sang sahabat, ia mengambil koper berwarna coklat yang berukuran kecil itu, menyeretnya memasuki rumah orang tuanya.

'_Naruto…..'_

"Lho?" ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari suara yang memanggil namanya.

Namun, yang dilihatnya hanya hamparan rumuput hijau dengan bunga dan beberapa pohon yang menghiasi halaman rumah itu. Tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau bengong seperti kambing congek disitu huh?!" teriak sang sahabat yang telah berada jauh di depan. Menunggunya sambil melihat kesal kearahnya.

Segera ia berlari menghampiri sang sahabat, "Mungkin cuma halusinasiku saja, hahahaha~" batinnya.

.

.

.

Hoaaaa~ jadi ini kamarku Kiba?!"" teriakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Sang sahabat mengangguk,"Dan kamarku tepat berada di sebelah kamarmu, Naru," ia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Istirahatlah, nanti akan kupanggil ketika makan malam sudah disiapkan," setelahnya hanya terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup pelan.

"Aku tak menyangkan keluargaku adalah orang kaya," ia mengitari satu persatu barang-barang yang ada di kamar itu.

"Tapi kenapa mereka meninggalkanku dipanti ya?" ia nampak berpikir.

"Ah, sudahlah," kemudian ia menuju ke arah kasur dan berusaha merebahkan tubuhnya.

'_Naru…..'_

Suara itu lagi.

Ia langsung membuka kelopak matanya, mencari ke sekeliling ruangan. Suara yang tadi di halaman ia dengar. Dan sekarang suara itu begitu jelas masuk ke pendengarannya. Memanggil namanya. Dengan getaran yang… yang… sangat berbeda.

Niatnya untuk tidur ia urungkan. Perlahan dengan gerakan sangat slow motion. Ia melangkah menuju ke arah pintu, tempat ia menduga suara itu datang.

"Si..si—apa?" matanya tetap awas melihat kesekeliling. Walaupun tangan dan kakinya bergetar, ia tetap merasa sangat—sangat—sangat penasaran.

'_Naru…. Tolong aku…'_

Suara itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Si—siapa kau?" matanya semakin sibuk menoleh kesana-sini, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"H—hei, siapa pun kau, hantu kek, iblis kek, setan kek, tunjukkan dirimu jangan cuma bisa main petak umpet, aku tak takut," ujarnya. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar dengan hebat. Matanya masih mencari-cari sosok yang memiliki suara itu.

'_Aku mohon tolong aku, naru…'_

Balas suara itu lagi.

Kali ini bukan takut yang menghampirinya, namun rasa kesal merasa di permainkan."Hei! Siapapun kau tunjukkan wujudmu sialan!" umpatnya kesal. Tubuhnya yang gemetar tiba-tiba menegak. Ia acungkan tangannya ke udara, menuding-nuding ruangan hampa itu.

'_Naru… Tolong…'_

"Sialan hantu ini, mau ngajakin berantem kali ya?" ujarnya dengan suara kecil.

Menghela nafas panjang, "Terserah, kalau kau tak mau menunjukkan wujudmu, maaf saja ya, aku tak akan membantumu," menutup mata dan menggedikkan bahunya.

'…_..'_

Dari celah ekor matanya, ia mengintip sedikit. Merasa tak ada tanda dari si suara misterius, ia pun menghela nafas, "Ok, aku tak akan membantu—"

Kedua safir itu membelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga.

Kini dihadapannya—tepat sekali dihadapannya, jaraknya mungkin hanya 10 cm dari wajahnya.

Sosok transparan, mengenakan pakaian putih, melayang-layang di hadapannya.

"AAAA! Kkkkk—kkaa—kkaa—kaakkk—kkkkaau?!" ia mundur dengan cepat hingga menabrak pintu dengan keras. Terkejut tentu saja. Sangat malah.

Sesosok makhluk transparan, dengan wajah mengenaskan, memakai pakaian putih tanpa kaki, dan melayang. Oh, bisa kau bayangkan?! Dan dengan tidak tahu malu ia menampakkan wajah buruk rupa itu tepat didepan hidungnya! Ya, tepat sekali berada di hadapan kedua safir itu! oh, malangnya nasib penglihatanmu nak!

'_Maaf mengagetkanmu, Naru…'_ sosok itu perlahan mundur. Mendudukkan tubuh transparannya diatas ranjang.

"…" ia masih shock tingkat tinggi, hampir kehilangan kesadaran ketika dirasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"OH, SHIT!" rutuknya dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, dan tanpa memperhatikan objek yang telah membuatnya seperti itu, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi, menyelesaikan masalahnya tentu saja.

Dan, si objek pembuat keonaran masih tetap diam di tempat. Menatap bingung kearah kamar mandi.

.

"Ok, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa ka uterus memanggil namaku? Dan bisakah kau ubah wajahmu? Jujur aku merinding melihatnya, hiii…" Ia bergidik ngeri…

'_Terima kasih, baiklah, maaf jika tadi aku mengagetkanmu, naru…' _balas sosok transparan itu. ia kemudian mengubah wajahnya dengan sekejap. Dan kali ini ia tak kalah terkejut ketika mendapat sosok dihadapannya itu berwajah sama dengan dirinya. Ya, sama persis! Surai pirang, mata safir, kulit tan, dan tiga kumis yang menghiasi pipi….

"Kau?!" pekiknya untuk yang kesekian kali juga hari ini.

'_Ya, ini sosokku ketika aku masih hidup naru,'_

"Oh, my god! Apa-apaan semua ini?!" ia meremat surai dikepalanya, pusing dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya saat ini.

'_Bisa aku menjelaskannya?'_ ia hanya menatap sosok itu bingung.

"Ah, ya, sebaiknya kau jelaskan dengan baik, jelas, dan dengan kata-kata yang mudah kumengerti," ia mengambil sebuah bangku di dekat meja nakas.

"Oh, ya, sebaiknya yang singkat saja, karna aku tak suka mendengar yang panjang lebar,"

Sosok itu mengangguk mengerti.

'_Pertama, rumah ini dibangun diatas rumah kecil yang dulu kutempati semasa hidup'_

Ia nampak serius mendengarkan.

'_Dulu, aku membuat suatu kessalahan,'_

Ia mengernyit bingung.

'_Aku mencintai seseorang yang tak harusnya ku cintai,'_

'_Aku mencintai seorang demon'_

'…'

'_Ya, orang yang aku cintai adalah seorang demon. Aku yang manusia tak seharusnya memendam perasaan seperti itu. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahannya.'_ Sosok itu terlihat sangat sedih dan rapuh, seperti ingin menangis.

"Mmm, aku sungguh tak mengerti, demon? Bukankah itu hanya ada di negeri dongeng sana?" ia menyandarkan dagunya keatas tumpukan kedua tangannya diatas kursi.

'_Itu juga yang kupikirkan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Aku tahu kau tak akan mudah mempercayainya, apalagi di zaman yang sekarang ini. namun, itulah kenyataan yang aku alami, naru….'_

"Ohh, aku akan coba mengerti perlahan." Ujarnya berusaha menerima perkataan sosok itu.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" rasa ingin tahu membuncah dalam dirinya.

'_Aku mengkhianatinya'_ satu kalimat yang membuat safir hidup itu terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau meninggalkannya?" ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

'_Aku membuat ia melupakanku, kemudian memulangkannya ke dunianya' _ sosok itu tertunduk, sebuah rasa sedih dan kecewa menjalar di hatinya.

"Kenapa?" hanya satu kata yang keluar darinya.

'_Aku lakukan itu demi kebaikannya,'_

'_Aku memang orang yang sangat bodoh, merelakan kebahagianku dengan kebahagiaannya, yang ternyata hanya membuatnya terluka. Meninggalkannya dengan segala penyesalan. Seandainya saja aku tak mempunyai rasa cinta itu, mungkin aku tak akan terluka seperti ini,'_

"….." ia hanya menatap sosok itu sendu.

'_Naru, aku tahu aku salah… aku telah menghempaskannya kedalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam… tubuhku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, hanya rasa penyesalanku yang bergentayangan saat ini… aku mohon tolong aku, bantu aku menyelamatkannya, hanya kau… hanya kau yang bisa membantuku naru…'_

"Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan huh? aku hanya manusia biasa…."

'_Ada, dan itu adalah kau. Karna yang sekarang ia butuhkan adalah dirimu, bukan diriku yang sudah tiada, hanya kau naru….'_

"Aku tahu, aku mempunyai wajah yang sama denganmu, tapi ini tak mungkin kulakukan. Percuma," ia menggeleng dengan sangat keras.

'_Aku mohon…. Aku mohon… hanya ini satu-satunya cara naru…'_

"Haa~ kau memang hantu yang mengesalkan!" ia merenggut menampu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Memalingkan wajah dari sang hantu.

'_Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya….'_ Lirih sosok transparan itu

…

Hening sejenak. Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau ingin menggunakanku untuk menyelamatkan 'kekasihmu' itu begitu maksudmu?" Ia bangun dari duduknya, berdiri menghadapkan tubuh kecilnya ke arah sang hantu.

Sang hantu mengangguk perlahan.

"Lalu caranya?" ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada.

Si hantu menggeleng, pertanda tidak tahu.

Ia menatap cengo. "APA?! lalu bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya kalau kau saja tak tahu caranya?" ia berteriak dihadapan sang hantu. Kesal akan kebodohan sang hantu yang berada di tingkat superior itu.

'_Maaf… aku tidak tahu…'_ si hantu menunduk sedih.

"Ck, pantas saja, walaupun aku tergolong juga dalam kalangan orang bodoh, tapi kali ini aku menemukan ada yang jauh lebih bodoh dari ku. Oh Tuhan…." Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sang hantu.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, terakhir kali kau ingat berada dimana?" ia mendudukkan kembali pantatnya diatas ranjang.

'_Mmmmmm….'_ Si hantu nampak berusaha mengingat-ingat.

5 menit kemudian…. Ia masih memandang si hantu dengan tak sabar.

15 menit kemudian…. Masih memandang si hantu, namun kali nampak kerutan di dahinya.

20 menit kemudian… Ia berhenti memandangi si hantu, kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah, sebuah persimpangan segi empat terlihat di pelipisnya.

25 menit kemudiannn…..

"DASAR HANTU BODOH!" ia berdiri kembali mengumpati sosok transparan itu. kesabarannya sudah menipis rupanya.

'_Hiiiiieeee…'_ sosok itu menatap ngeri ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah hampir 30 menit tapi kau tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau lupa heh?!" teriaknya tepat di hadapan wajah si hantu.

Si hantu mengangguk takut-takut, merasa lebih menyeramkan Naruto dari pada dirinya.

"ARGHHH!" ia menjambaki surai pirangnya.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan makhluk dengan kapasitas 0,05 byte Tuhan? Dosa apa aku?" ia meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

'_Ummm…. Maaf ne Naruto… akan aku coba mengingatnya…'_ ujar sosok itu.

"…." Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, hanya sebelah, seperti membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Baiklah, sembari kau mengingat aku akan coba mencari informasi lewat jaringan internet…" ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil smartphone tipis setipis kertas itu, membuka fiturnya kemudian mencari ikon bergambar bola dunia berwarna biru. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di dekat kaca setelah menekan ikon tersebut. Di kaca itu muncullah sebuah kotak pencarian. Ia menyentuh tombol-tombol qwerty yang muncul di kaca. Setelah selesai ia menekan tombol ok. Dalam sekejap munculah hasil pencarian dari kata kunci yang telah diketiknya. Ia memilih hasil pencarian pertama dan ketiga. Membukanya di tab baru, kemudian mulai membacanya sekilas.

Si sosok transparan yang melihatnya tengah sibuk dengan kaca yang menampilkan berbagai macam gambar transparan seperti dirinya mendekat kearahnya.

'_Anooo…'_ suara rendah itu rupanya mengagetkannya. Ia tersentak. Hampir terjatuh.

"Bisa tidak kau memberi tanda yang lebih bagus jika sedang berada di belakangku huh?!" serunya kesal pada sosok transparan itu.

'_Ah, maaf….'_

'_Aku ingat, terakhir kali aku berada adalah di sebuah ruangan gelap, tapi bukan rumahku, karena bau serta ukurannya berbeda dengan rumah yang kutempati sebelum orang tuamu mengubahnya menjadi bangunan megah ini,'_ jelasnya.

"Lalu, apalagi yang kau ingat?" ia menghentikkan pencarian melalui jaringan internet. Membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menghadap kearah si hantu.

'_Bau ramuan obat-obatan'_

"Selain itu?"

'_Tidak ada, diruangan itu hanya ada tubuhku dengan balutan kain putih diatas sebuah batu besar yang menjadi pembaringanku, dan disana ada dia..'_

"Dia yang kau maksud, kekasihmu?"

Si hantu mengangguk.

"Hmm, ruangan gelap dengan ukuran yang kecil, bau obat-obatan, serta batu besar? kira-kira dimana itu?" gumamnya memikirkan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini, jika terakhir kali kau mengingat keberadaanmu di sebuah ruangan yang bukan rumahmu?"

'_Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sebuah tarikan besar hingga sampai di sini, itupun terjadinya hari ini' _ ujarnya juga merasa bingung.

"Tunggu dulu, kau merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikmu ke sini begitu?"

Si hantu mengangguk untuk membenarkan jawabannya.

"Dan itu terjadi hari ini?"

Si hantu mengangguk lagi.

"Sepertinya ada yang janggal disini,"

Ia berdiri, melangkah ke sebuah laci di dekat tempat tidurnya, mencari kertas dan bolpoint.

"Coba kita susun,"

"Pertama, aku datang sekitar pukul 09.00 di kota ini,"

"Kedua, aku sampai satu jam kemudian di rumah ini,"

"Ketiga, aku mendengar kau memanggilku ketika melangkah di halaman rumah ini,"

"Keempat, aku mendengarmu lagi ketika aku berada di kamar ini,"

"Sekarang giliranmu,"

"Pertama, apa kau berada di sini pada pagi hari ketika aku baru tiba di kota ini atau ketika aku baru memasuki rumah ini?"

'_Aku rasa mulai dari pagi hari ketika kau di kota ini, karena aku merasakan tarikan yang kuat setelahnya'_

"Ok, berarti saat aku berada di kota ini kau merasakan sesuatu yang kuat menarikmu keluar begitu?"

Si hantu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jawabannya ku kunci, kemudian, saat pertama kau di sini apa yang kau lihat?"

'_Taman. Aku melihat taman di depan rumahmu, saat itulah aku memanggilmu,'_

"Ok, itu bisa menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang ketiga. Jadi, pertama kau ditarik ketika aku ada di kota ini, kedua, kau muncul pertama kali ditaman ini, ketiga, kau langsung memanggil namaku…"

"Tapi ada satu yang terlewat, dari mana kau bisa tau namaku Naruto?"

'_Entahlah, namamu begitu saja terbersit di kepalaku,'_

"Hmm, ini aneh…"

"Oh ya, dulu semasa kau masih hidup apa kau ingat ada suatu tempat seperti itu? dimanapun itu, aku yakin tempat itu tak jauh dari kota ini—ah, lebih tepatnya rumah ini,"

'_Hmmm… aku rasa ada, kalau tak salah dekat dengan rumahku ada sebuah sumur tak terpakai,'_

"Ok, tunjukkan jalannya padaku, kita kesana sekarang," ia melangkah menuju lemari, mengambil coat berwarna coklat tua, dan sebuah syal berwarna merah, serta topi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian ia keluar bersama sang hantu, mencari sebuah sumur tua yang kini telah berubah menjadi ruang bawah tanah.

"Hei, kau yakin ini tempatnya?" teriaknya ketika ia hanya mendapati sebuah rumah kecil mirip paviliun.

'_Um, aku yakin, dulu disini sumurnya tepat di sebelah rumahku'_

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, ini bukan sumur melainkan nampak seperti gudang bagiku,"

'_Mungkin sumurnya di kubur dan dijadikan gudang?'_ ujar si hantu.

"Aku akan mengecek kedalam!" serunya lagi. Ia segera menurunkan kayu besar sebagai pengganjal pintu, kemudian memasuki ruangan yang sangat gelap dan berdebu, untung saja ia sempatkan membawa sebuah senter sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya yang hangat.

'_Kurasa kita harus hati-hati…'_

"Yeaah aku tahu, hantu pirang," balasnya sambil mmeutar bola matanya.

Ia mengarahkan senternya ke sekeliling gudang, yang ia temukan hanya tumpukan kardus-kardus serta barang bekas lainnya. Debu, jarring laba-laba, kecoa, tikus, lalat, ia temui.

TUK

Sesuatu membentur kakinya.

Ia menunduk menolehkan kepalanya kearah bawa searah senter yang ia pegang.

Dan ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan ruang rahasia," gumammnya.

Ia berjongkok, membersihkan debu diatas pintu kayu itu.

"Ada tulisannya," ia melirik kearah si hantu.

'_Kurasa aku bisa membantumu membacanya,'_

Ia pun mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran si hantu.

'_Semakin kau melangkah untuk mencari tahu, rahasia itu akan semakin jauh untuk kau gapai. Namun, jika keteguhan hatimu lah yang menuntunmu, rahasia itu akan terbuka. Kesempatan hanya sekali, jangan pernah tertipu oleh kata-kata ini. Jika, hidupmu tak ingin berakhir dengan tragis. Salam: SUN'_

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?!"

Si hantu menggeleng.

'_Apa kau ingin melanjutkannya naru?'_

"Tentu saja bodoh, tinggal sedikit lagi," ia kemudian membuka pintu kayu itu. suara decitan nyaring terdengar.

Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia berdiri.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang,"

Si hantu mengangguk, walaupun rasa takut membayanginya.

Ia sempat mendengar si hantu mengucapkan kata, 'hati-hati' untuknya.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan di bawah pintu kayu itu. Ia arahkan senternya ke tangga lapuk yang kini ia pijak. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun didalam sana. Tangan kanan yang tak memegang apapun menempel ke tembok yang terasa kasar, mungkin puluhan ribu bakteri akan mengumpul di tangannya nanti, 'Sepertinya aku harus mandi susu nanti,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia semakin dalam memasuki ruangan itu.

TAP

Kali ini ia berpijak di lantai ruangan. Tak ada tangga lagi. Lantai itu bertekstur kasar, dengan banyak lubang di sana sini. Hanya di lapisi paving, tanah yang berwarna coklat pekat masih bisa terlihat dari beberapa lubang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ini ruang bawah tanah…" ujarnya pelan.

'_Aku merasa taka sing dengan tempat ini naru,'_

Sang hantu melayaang kesana-kemari, meneliti tiap sudut ditempat itu.

Ia berusaha melihat apa yang tengah ada di dalam ruangan itu. Cahaya dari senternya tak banyak dapat membantu. Hanya sepersekian bias cahaya yang dapat membantu melihat sedikitnya kondisi ruangan yang telah ia pijak saat ini.

"Aku rasa ini hanya ruangan kosong," ujarnya lagi. Ia arahkan senter itu ke tiap sudut ruangan yang sangat kecil, tak ada barang apapun disana, kecuali sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar dan panjang.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekat kearah batu itu. Dengan bantuan senter kecilnya, ia berusaha melihat batu apa itu.

' _Aku pernah melihat batu ini,'_

Ia memandang penuh tanya kearah sosok transparan itu.

Ia bisa melihat batu yang berukuran setengah dari ukuran badannya itu berdiri tegak. Dengan debu-debu yang menghiasnya.

Ia melangkah lebih dekat ke batu tersebut. Mengarahkan cahaya senternya secara penuh, ia mengusap permukaan batu yang ternyata tak rata itu.

Tunggu—ada seseuatu yang tertulis disana.

Disipitkan sedikit matanya agar bisa membaca dengan lebih jelas tulisan yang tertera disana.

"**Kekasihku Tercinta Namikaze Naruto"**

**Your Demon SU**

Ia melirik ke arah sosok transparan itu.

"Jadi namamu Namikaze Naruto?" dan si hantu itu menganggukkan kepalanya, _'Ia'_ sosok itu memandang sendu ke arah batu bertuliskan namanya itu.

"Aku rasa batu ini memiliki petunjuk," ia kemudian mengarahkan senternya untuk memeriksa batu besar itu.

Namun, beberapa kali ia meneliti batu itu, tak ada hal yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk.

"Kita menemui jalan buntu, Namikaze," ujarnya. Ia tak ingin memanggil sosok di hadapannya dengan 'Naruto', ia merasa tak nyaman. Merinding geli lebih tepatnya.

'_Kurasa…..'_ lagi sosok itu menatap sedih ke arah batu yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Aku sedikit terkejut, nama ku dan namamu sama-sama Naruto, hanya berbeda marga," ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dibelakangnya.

'_Kurasa ini yang namanya takdir, mungkin…'_

"…" menerawang sejenak.

"Mungkin…." Jawaban lirih dan sedih terdengar darinya.

"Tapi ku—" entah apa yang ia senggol atau injak, yang pasti batu besar itu bergeser ke kanan, dan membuat sebuah pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Ya, pintu batu yang otomatis.

Untungnya ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik, ketika tembok yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran bergerak.

'_Kau tak apa-apa?'_ cemas sang hantu. Ia mengangguk kecil, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang tertutupi banyak debu.

"Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam," ia membenarkan pegangan pada senternya, mengarahkan ke depan. Sosok transparan itu mengikuti dengan diam. Sebenarnya, sosoknya yang sudah transparan, kini terlihat semakin transparan, sayangnya ia ataupun sosok itu tak menyadari perubahan itu. Kurangnya pencahayaan adalah faktor utamanya.

"Ck, ruangan ini lebih gelap dari yang tadi," ujarnya.

Kali ini ia memasuki ruangan yang lebih besar dari yang tadi, hanya saja, gelapnya lebih gelap dari ruangan tadi. Tak hayal beberapa kali kakinya membentur sesuatu dalam ruangan itu.

"OUCH!" pekiknya sakit ketika ia membentur sesuatu yang mirip sebuah kaki meja.

'_Kau tak apa-apa naru?' _ si hantu terbang melayang ke sampingnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban ia. Ia hanya meringis menahan sakit.

Ingin mengetahui apa yang ia tabrak tadi, ia mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke dekat kakinya.

"Apa itu?" ujarnya pelan.

Cahaya senternya menyorot ke sesuatu yang mirip dengan batu, namun warnanya bukan hitam ataupun abu-abu, ini seperti batu namun berwarna biru. Biru yang terlihat kusam. Penasaran, ia menaikkan cahaya senter dengan perlahan.

"AAAKKKKHHH!" teriaknya kencang, senter ditangannya terjatuh.

Disana tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sesosok tengkorak, dengan keseluruhan pakain berwarna putih, compang-camping serta dibawahnya berserakan banyak botol-botol, buku-buku serta tulang belulang. Ia takut sekaligus ngeri. Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini di bekas rumah orang tuanya.

"I—i—iitu, disana, ada tu—tubuhmu," ujarnya dengan nafas memburu takut.

"…."

Hening tak ada sahutan dari sosok transparan itu.

"O—oi, namikaze…." Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Sunyi.

"O—oi, jangan bercanda! Keluar kau namikaze!" teriaknya kalut, takut, ngeri.

Ia terus berteriak. Namun, suara yang bisa di dengarnya kini menghilang.

"Kau, brengsek, keluar kau!" teriakan putus asa di tengah rasa takut yang menghampiri.

'_Naru, aku disini… tepat disebelahmu… kenapa? Kenapa kau tak melihatku, kenapa kau tak mendengarku naru? Aku disini' _sosok itu tidak menghilang—belum. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa melihat dan mendengar lagi suara itu. Mungkin kerena sosok itu tepat berada di hadapannya. Atau mungkin juga batas waktunya di dunia ini akan segera habis.

Mereka sama-sama berteriak, memanggil nama masing-masing. Namun, suara itu tetap tak sampai. Tak ia dengar.

"Kau kejam! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disini sendiri hah?!" teriaknya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Menggigil ketakutan. Senter yang tadi ia pegang menghilang entah kemana. Kini hanya gelap menyelimuti, di temani dengan sosok mayat yang hanya tinggal tulang tengkorak di atas pembaringan itu.

"Hiks… hiks… siapapun tolong aku…."

"Kaasan… tousan…."

"Kiba….."

"Hikss… tolong aku, aku takut… hiks… hiks…"

"_**Na—ru—to…"**_ suara baritone terdengar mengalun lembut di telinganya.

Ia mendongak, namun tak melihat siapapun disana. Hanya gelap.

"_**Kau kah itu dobe?"**_ lagi, suara baritone itu mengalun lembut.

"Si—siapa kau?!" teriaknya takut, ia menutup wajahnya sambil berteriak.

WUSHHHHH—

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu terang. Api menyala di setiap obor yang tertanam di dinding ruangan.

Rasa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya membuka tangannya, memberikan celah wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa, bisa terang?" gumamnya begitu melihat ruangan yang bercahaya. Ia seakan lupa dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan telah ia lihat beberapa menit lalu.

"_**Do—be!"**_ suara baritone itu kembali terdengar.

"Siapa disana!" teriaknya takut. Ia melihat ke sekeliling namun tak menemukan wujud si pemilik suara. Sekejap ia teringat dengan sosok tengkorak yang terbaring, ruangan gelap, dan sendirian. Takut kembali menjalar.

Begitu melihat pintu yang tadi ia masuki sedikit terbuka, ia melesat cepat kearah sana.

"Aku harus keluar!" pikirnya.

Namun, sesuatu tak kasat mata menghalangi langkahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia mencapai pintu itu, tapi tiba-tiba, ruangan itu berubah.

Pijakan yang kasar dan tak beraturan berubah menjadi datar, ruangan yang gelap dan sempit berubah menjadi ruangan besar dengan pencahayaan yang maksimalis. Ini bukan ruangan tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Dimana aku?!" ujarnya rendah.

"_**Aku sangat merindukanmu, dobe,"**_ hembusan nafas hangat serta rangkulan dari belakang membuatnya jantungan.

Tangan alabaster yang kini merangkul perutnya dengan erat, tak membiarkan sedikit pun ruangan yang tercipta.

"Lepp—pass—kannnn!" ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan itu. Susah. Bagaikan mengangkat beribu-ribu ton batu.

"_**Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi, sekian lama aku menunggumu, bagaimana mungkin aku melepasmu…"**_ nada sedih terdengar. Membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Jadi lepas!" masih keukeuh berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia memukul-mukul lengan itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku bukan orang yang kau cari!" masih memukul-mukul tangan kekar yang melingkar apik di pinggang rampingnya.

"_**Pukulah, karena aku akan menerima apapun yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku, tapi satu hal aku tak akan melepasmu…"**_ ujar lelaki yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Baik, jika itu yang kau mau," ujarnya menghentikan pukulan yang ia layangkan ke tangan alabaster itu.

"Aku akan menggigit lidahku sampai mati!" ujarnya. Lelaki yang memeluk tubuhnya terkejut. Lelaki itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil menggigit lidahnya juga terkejut dengan perlakuan si lelaki itu. Jari-jemari si lelaki menekan pipinya dengan tekanan yang cukup keras. Ia yang masih memejamkan mata menolak untuk melihat kearah si lelaki.

"_**Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Lakukan. Itu!"**_ suara dingin yang menekan membawa hawa yang mencekam.

"…" tapi, ia terlalu keras kepala. Masih tak mau melepaskan gigitan pada lidahnya.

"_**Berhenti menggigiti lidahmu dobe!"**_ perintahnya.

Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban 'tidak'.

"_**Cepat lepaskan!"**_ si lelaki masih bersikeukeuh untuk menyuruhnya melepaskan lidah itu dari gigitan gigi-giginya.

Lagi, ia menggeleng.

Nampaknya si lelaki sudah tak tahan dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman dari pipinya. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir dihadapannya. Ia terkejut, safir itu terbuka lebar. Bibirnya dilumat dengan ganas oleh si lelaki. Kesal. Ia pun berontak. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir si lelaki. Namun, sebuah cengkeraman di sisi pipi kanan dan kirinya membuat ia tak dapat bergerak, hal itu membuat mulutny sedikit terbuka. Dengan sukses, lidah si lelakipun menelusup kedalam gua hangat berlendir itu. Bunyi kecipak terdengar cukup keras. Ia yang tadinya melakukan segala cara agar terlepas dari si lelaki, kini lumer seperti jelly. Tangan dan kakinya lemas. Untung saja tangan kekar di pinggangnya membuat ia masih tetap berdiri. Matanya kini sayu, darah akibat gigitan dari giginya sudah bersih disapu oleh lidah si lelaki. Luka bekas gigitan itu pun kini telah hilang. Entah, mungkin efek French kiss dengan si lelaki tanpa nama.

"Nggggg~" lenguhan terdengar dari sela-sela ciuman yang masih berlangsung.

Si lelaki menghentikan kegiatan itu dengan sepihak, untaian saliva terlihat ketika ia memutus ciuman itu_**,"Rasamu tak berubah dobe,"**_ si lelaki menatap intens kearahnya, wajah sayu, semburat merah di pipi, bibir merah yang membengkak, sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya. Penampilan yang kacau, seandainya si lelaki kehilangan kerasionalannya mungkin detik itu juga ia akan menggagahi tubuh yang sudah sangat di rindukannya. Tubuh sang kekasih hatinya.

"_**Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu…"**_ setelahnya, safir itu menutup dengan perlahan. Si lelaki menegcup keningnya dengan lembut. Mengucapkan selamat malam.

Si lelaki menatap rindu ke wajahnya, mengusapnya pelan.

"_**Kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, dobe."**_

Perlahan, kedua sosok itu menghilang. Begitu juga dengan sosok tranparan yang lebih dulu menghilang ketika ia berteriak memanggil si hantu. Ruangan itu kembali ke bentuk semula. Gelap dan pengap. Tubuh yang berada di pembaringan itu perlahan melebur, menjadi abu, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok transparan yang dahulu berada dalam tubuh itu.

Dan, malam pun datang menjemput.

Ruangan itu telah terkubur. Kali ini tak akan ada yang bisa memasukinya lagi.

Seperti sosok transparan yang menghilang, ruangan itu pun menghilang. Tak meninggalkan jejak satupun. Seolah ditelan bumi. Hanya, sebuah batu yang berdiri tegak. Sebagai pertanda bahwa dulu, ruangan itu pernah ada. Begitu juga kisah pemilik nama dalam batu itu. Yang kini dilanjutkan oleh keturunannya.

'_**Uzumaki Naruto'**_

.

.

.

The End (?)

Hoaaaaa, akhirnya, ini sequelnya… hahaha, maaf kalau jadi gaje gini ceritanya heheheheh….

O ya walaupun telat, merry christmast n happy new year all~

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview ya, maaf belum bisa balas atu-atu.. maklum lagi crodit hehehe..

O ia, ini fic emang terlalu cepet, coz perasaan ku terlalu menggebu-gebu ketika buatnya jadi ampe ga nyadar kalo alurnya kecepetan hahaha….

.

.

.

**Psssttt… ini masih belum end lho~ hehehe, kalian kena tipu~ pftttttt…. :3 gomenne….**

**Jaa, matte kudasai ne~**


End file.
